Faithslinger Chronicles - The Devil You Know
by Ghosttusk
Summary: Detective James Morton Earp, The Faithslinger, learns that sometimes the price you pay for pride has its benefits.


Faithslinger Chronicles – The Devil You Know

The Devil You Know

Detective James Morton Earp was quietly sitting in a small 15' x 15' room at a wooden table facing a reflective mirror. Dressed in his Sunday best, he quietly stared at the mirror and turned his gaze towards the clock hanging on the wall to the left by the entrance door while his union rep was sitting to his left. She was a slender blonde dressed in a black power suit wearing wired rimmed glasses over her hazelnut eyes. She unbuttoned her jacket displaying her red blouse and gold crucifix necklace as she leaned in towards him.

"Don't worry Jim; I'm not going to let these vultures pick at you. You haven't done anything wrong."

Det. Earp looked at her and smirked a little. "Black and red, your war colors."

The blonde looked at him sternly and said," This isn't the time to mess around. IAB called you out for everything that's happened. This could cost you your job. Your livelihood."

Earp turned his gaze away from the woman and focused on his hands as they rested on the table. "Jenny, I ran my mouth and dragged a lot of good people down with me. With all that has happened, don't you think that I should pay for what's happened to the department? To Carter?"

Before Jenny could respond, the door opened and a gentleman, around six foot two walked in with a folder in his hand. His hair was cut sharp in a businesslike fashion and piercing blue eyes gazed upon the duo at the table. He was dressed in a blue business suit, white shirt underneath, and a corresponding power tie that matched the suit. He sat down in front of the duo and said," Thank you for coming in Detective Earp. This is simply an interview to clear up a few things, nothing to worry about."

"Agent Dobson, I have advised my client to remain silent while we discuss the situation at hand."

"Jenny, there's no need for hostilities here. We're both trying to sort this out and determine what happened."

"That's Ms. Cartwright to you, Agent", Jenny responded sternly.

Agent Dobson took a deep breath and opened the file. "Six months ago, Detective Earp was involved in an incident where he discharged his firearms against a Grendelkin at an Ikea store. He proceeded into the building alone instead of waiting for backup from the Supernatural Activities Unit to arrive. Reckless and stupid."

"The incident was investigated and it was declared a clean shooting."

"Yes", responded Dobson. "Three months later, you and your team faced off against a human trafficker named Rojas where your team dispatched him. According to the report, it was indicated that the man was a vampire."

"Detective Earp was present at the scene, but was not the one who killed the suspect."

"That is correct as well", replied Dobson. "Six months later, your team faced off against of cult of sorcerers which lead to one of your team members, Detective Carter, ending up in ICU due to a critical injury. In addition, the evidence safe room was breached, a piece of evidence titled the Book of Shadows was taken, and the suspects and evidence were never recovered. Since then, a lowly gang member named Ash has risen up the criminal food chain and moved his gang from the sewers of Kiwanis Park to the posh estate in North Scottsdale."

"Are you accusing my client of aiding and abetting to breaking and entering into a secure police facility and helping a criminal rise up the ranks of the Phoenix criminal underworld?"

Agent Dobson responded, "No, I'm not making any accusations, however your client came to me claiming that he was responsible for the incident."

Jenny Cartwright turned and looked at her client at that statement, but Earp avoided her gaze looking down at the table.

Agent Dobson continued, "I also checked your phone records and noticed that you have not spoken to your friends in a while. I figured that you would have at least spoken to Warner or Tremere considering Carter is expected to check out of the hospital any day now. So, why haven't you called them?"

Jenny continued to look at Earp searching for some sign of response, but he didn't make any indication.

Agent Dobson waiting for Earp to respond, but he too saw no indication of explanation for these actions. "This is what I think: you have never backed down from a fight and your conviction has always seen you through everything the job has thrown at you. But what happened to your friends and the department has pushed you to the brink and you've started to blame yourself for what has happened. Please help us understand what happened that caused you to blame yourself."

Jenny looked at Dobson and then to Earp. She placed her hand over his," Please, as your friend, tell us what's going on with you."

Earp turned and looked her in the eyes and then turned to Dobson. "At the Grendelkin fight, I made a claim to be the Mortal Knight. I thought that if I claimed to be in a position of power that fae would recognize, he would back off. He didn't, but after the fight I got a visit from Gentleman Jim Marcone of Chicago. Apparently he's earned his place in the Unseelie Accord, so when I made my claim all eyes turned to him because they thought I was representing his interests. He came to me to find out what was going on…and now I'm in his service."

Jenny stammered," H-hold on. Dobson, I need to speak to my client before we continue."

"That won't be necessary Jenny." Earp then turned to Dobson," Dobson, what do you want to know?"

Dobson looked to Jenny to protest more, but Jenny was still stunned by what Earp had said. Dobson then turned back to Earp and asked," Earp, this is still an unofficial interview. Anything you say at this point will be taken into consideration, but we have to look into everything before a decision to press charges can be made."

"I understand."

Dobson sighed. "What was your involvement in the break into the evidence room."

Earp looked at Dobson and his anger started to build. "How…I was not involved in the department break in. I had no knowledge of what or how the Book of Shadows was taken from the evidence room."

Dobson looked at Earp, studying his face and voice for any indication of hesitation, but Earp gave no sign of hiding his intentions. "Then how were you involved in what had transpired?"

"Ash the Ghoul contacted Gentleman Jim Marcone with a deal to get himself 3 signatures so he could join the Unseelie Accords. He setup the sorcerers to break into the police evidence room to steal the Book of Shadows and left them holding the bag on an unrelated murder regarding a white court vampire. They used me to start the investigation and transport the white court vampire's body to the M.E."

Dobson asked," Why would Marcone agree to aiding Ash?"

"I don't know the specifics," said Earp," but he needs leverage against the members of the Unseelie Accords."

Dobson quietly looked at Earp, taking in what he divulged for a moment. "I pulled your phone records. I noticed that you haven't been communicating with you friends or coworkers. You haven't even answered the calls from your church. Would you like to comment on this?"

Earp remained quiet. Jenny just stared at Earp, and then pushed him. Earp whipped around and locked eyes with her for the first time since the interview began. "Talk damn it!", she snapped at him. "I don't know what happened between you and your friends, but you've never blew off anyone at St Tim's, ever." Earp made no efforts to respond, he just turned away from Jenny and looked at the table once again.

Dobson quietly looked at the two of them for a moment, then said "Earp, I think that the only reason you came to me claiming that you are the cause of what has happened is not because you are guilty, but because you feel guilty for what has happened to your friends. You are a good cop, but this business regarding what happened to Detective Carter and your role in the Book of Shadows has placed too much guilt and self-imposed responsibility on your shoulders. Now you think that you deserve to be punished for what's happened so you've come to me. Well, it's not going to happen. Technically you have not done anything wrong, so I can't charge you with anything."

Earp locked eyes with Dobson for a moment, and then stood up and started for the door. Dobson asked," Earp, does Ash know anything about Comicon?" Earp stopped for a moment before heading out the door. "No", he replied and walked out.

Jenny watched quietly as everything transpired, and then turned to Dobson. "Agent Dobson…Eric, how could you let this happen?"

Eric looked back at her with helplessness in his eyes. "Jenny, he's a good cop who's had a bad run as of late. If I didn't step in to talk to him, someone else would have. Someone who wouldn't care or handle the situation with finesse. If it wasn't for you, maybe I wouldn't gotten involved at all."

Jenny looked back at him. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for this? Wouldn't your superiors consider this a conflict of interest?"

"Yes, yes they would. But despite everything we've been through I figured I owed it to you to try help your friend out in a time of need", he replied.

Jenny reached out her hand and touched his for a moment. " Thank you", she said with a disheartened smile.

"You'd better get after him before he does something stupid. Let me know how things go down."

Jenny got up and started after Detective Earp, who had a minute head start on her already. She caught up as he was leaving the IAB building and heading to his Suburban. "Earp…EARP! Hold on a moment. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to work. If Agent Dobson won't do anything, I got nothing else to do."

"Aren't you on paid administrative leave?", she asked.

"What are they going to do? Bar me from the department?", he snapped back at her.

"They can and they will! If they really wanted to they could put you on FMLA, make you talk to counselors, force a psych evaluation on you to determine if you are still fit for duty! Damn it Earp, I'm your union rep I'm telling you to stand down and let the system run its course. As your friend, I'm telling you to go home, do what you need to so you can think clearly again. Try Bikram Yoga." Jenny search for any response from Earp, a look of confusion or a smirk, but he continued to avoid her gaze.

Jenny then pushed Earp back against the Suburban. "James Morton Earp, what the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled at him. "In all the years I've known you; you've never backed down or felt sorry for yourself for anything. Talk to me."

The anger once again rose up within him and he locked eyes with Jenny. "I'm supposed to suddenly confide in you? Why should I? You had a good thing going with Eric and you still won't tell me what happened between you two", Earp lashed out at her.

"Don't you try to turn this back on me. This is about you, but if you want to wallow in your pity party, then fine. Call me when you're done feeling sorry about yourself!" she snapped and marched off in a hasty pace.

Earp realized what just happened, but did nothing but watch her walk away. There was nothing left to say to that could make things better. Earp quietly got into his vehicle and started driving to work, thinking about everything said by Dobson and Cartwright in silence. He continued to think about what his options were at this point and where he should go from there, but by the time he came to a conclusion, he was already home.

Earp proceeded up the familiar flight of stairs and back to his apartment, only to find a heated conversation coming from behind the front door. Earp quietly slid the key into the door lock and twisted, then followed up by opening the door and walked into his home, closing the door behind him. He placed his wallet and keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter next to a second set of keys covered in color coated rubber. Earp quietly opened the refrigerator door and drew a bottle of water and turned to watch the scene in his living room, a seven foot gruff staring down a six foot Native American man in his living room.

The Native American was Cloud Redfeather, a good friend to James Earp for the last several years. As the resident shaman in training for the Pima Indian Reservation just outside of Phoenix, Cloud's responsibilities involved him working as a bridge between the real world and the Never Never as a go between the spirits and men. Both Detective Earp and Shaman Redfeather had helped each other out on various cases, the latest involving a power struggle between Big Brother and the Darkness Below which placed the mortal residence of Phoenix in peril.

The seven foot gruff was Noland, a fae of the Summer Court who was banished for transgressions that he does not speak of. His real name stripped and labeled with his punishment instead, he is bound to roam the Never Never and do the Summer Queen's bidding when she felt his services were needed. Last mission he was charged with was to order the Mortal Knight with the duty of opening parlay with the Equinox Court. Earp decided to offer him a place to say when he was in the mortal world, seemed like the Christian thing to do.

"What you ask of me is impossible! I'm not going to make such a demand", said Redfeather.

"You will not refuse the request of the Summer Queen! Her will be done!" growled Noland.

"I can't just walk up to the Wolf Spirit and order him to tell me where the Equinox Court is, that would be like demanding the Summer Queen to lift your ban. Not going to happen."

Noland took a step towards Redfeather, pressing his forehead against the shaman. In reaction Cloud's hand started shifting, growing claws and hair in preparation to attack. "Hey! This is my home and you two are just visiting. You got a problem, take it outside."

The duo stared intently at each other for a moment and then backed away from each other, taking seats on different sofas. "Cloud, you know how Noland feels about his exile, being separated from his brothers. I understand what you're trying to say, but you need to pick your words better", said Earp. "And you", Earp said to Noland only to receive an intent gaze from the gruff," if you're going to spend more time in the mortal world, you're going to have to learn not to take things so literally. Cloud's just saying that approaching a higher power isn't an easy task and requires finesse."

"I cannot help myself, tis the way of all true fae to speak and think in literal terms. Speaking of which, how did you fair with your sergeant at arms?" Earp only shook his head quietly and sat down in an armchair. "So you too have been banished from the realm?"

"Not banished, simply relieved of his duties for the time being", interjected Cloud.

"Then all is not lost then? Good for you as you have other duties to attend to. A messenger has left a summons for you, Mortal Knight."

Earp looked at Noland suspiciously for a moment as Cloud got up and walked to the dining table and grabbed a UPS envelope sitting there. He walked back and handed it to Earp, who eyed the package suspiciously noticing the sender's address listed Southwest Airlines. He opened the envelope and drew out a first class ticket to Chicago. Accompanying the ticket was a reservation confirmation sheet to the Trump Hotel, all dated for tomorrow. The others looked at the ticket for a moment as well.

"Wow, first class tickets and a top notch hotel suite on a cop's salary?" asked Cloud.

"Nay, tis a summons from Master Marcone", replied the gruff.

"He ain't my master", retorted Earp.

"Do not speak in haste, Mortal Knight. Satisfaction is fleeting and consequences can be prolonged", said Noland cautiously.

Both Earp and Redfeather looked at the gruff in confusion at that statement for a moment. Noland shifted his gaze from one to the other and then sighed. "If you defy Baron Marcone, you maybe have a sense of adulation. But having possession of an unruly servant does not place Marcone in a good light under the watchful eyes of the other members of the Unseelie Accords. It would be considered a sign of weakness on Marcone's part and he would have to make an example of you to save face."

"That's no bueno", said Redfeather. "You only got placed on a leave of absence from the force so far, imagine what kind of punishment someone like Marcone could lay on you if you don't show up."

'Crap!' Earp thought to himself. It was bad enough that the police department has him on paid leave from work while they try to figure things out, but to have Marcone breathing down his neck too? Getting these two things mixed up would not look for Earp, and Cloud's right about the possible retribution that Marcone could lay on him if he doesn't show up. "Cloud, I'll need a ride to Sky Harbor tomorrow. Can you pick me up?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if Marc or Aiden took you instead?" asked Cloud. "You know how long it takes me to get back and forth from the reservation."

"No, I don't want either of them involved in this. If they find out, it could get back to the White Council making it Accords business. Or worse, they could tell Warner, which would get back to IAB. I'll pay you for the gas and you can crash here while I'm gone."

"Cool", replied Cloud.

The drive to Sky Harbor Airport was a quiet one. Cloud kept talking about something or another while driving James Earp to the airport, but he made no attempt to respond to anything he said. It wasn't until Cloud punched him in the arm that James finally responded.

"What was that for?" snapped Earp as he turned to face the driver.

"Earp, we've been at the airport for 10 minutes and you haven't been paying attention to a word I said", replied Redfeather.

There was a long pause between the two of them, then Cloud asked," Is everything already James?"

James remained quiet for a while, then with a deep breath he said, "No, nothing I want to talk about."

Cloud Redfeather smirked for a moment and then said," So you bottled it up and shoved it deep down inside to fester until you blow up…again."

"What are you, Dr. Phil all of a sudden?" quipped Earp.

"I'm a shaman, Earp. Being in tune with the human condition is my thing, and talking about it can help you in the long run."

Earp just looked at him for a moment and the shook his head. He followed up by getting out of the car and retrieving his bags from the back of the suburban before shutting the door.

"Hey!" called out Cloud. "Are you going to be back in time for the party?"

"Party?! What party?" asked Earp?

"Didn't you get the message? Warner sent a general text out to everyone last night; Carter is getting discharged from the hospital Saturday night. We're having a party for his release Sunday; everyone is going to be there."

"We'll see how thing go in Chicago and I'll let you know."

"No! You are going to be there, Earp. Carter's a coworker and a friend. He's been there through I don't know how many cases, how many firefights, and you're going to be there for him."

Earp looked at Cloud for a moment intending to say something back, but the look on Cloud's face told him he was not going to win this fight. "Okay, I'll go. I'll call you before I leave Chicago."

With that Detective Earp entered Terminal 4 and made his way through the check in and TSA Security checkpoint without much resistance. The flight to Chicago, on the other hand was very awkward for Earp, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the other passengers in first class. Earp went to sleep early on once he got situated on the plane, but woke up to find himself amongst the other passengers in first class.

There was a sun tanned couple sitting just ahead of Earp, holding hands and exchanging glances and kisses every couple of minutes. Based on their sunny clothing and matching shell bracelets, they may have come back from a romantic getaway for two. A couple of business people were reviewing a set of documents, one a woman in a power suit and black hair pulled back, the other her subordinate male in a power suit as well taking notes that she was directing. The airline stewardesses attentively came around to see to the needs of the first class passengers, offering beverages and snacks along with other indemnities. Earp looked up at the stewardess blankly then at the offered hot towellette extended towards him. "It's for your face and hands, to refresh yourself. We'll be landing in Chicago in 15 minutes."

James took the hot towellette from the stewardess and stared at it for a moment, then started applying it to his face and hands as directed before returning the washcloth to the stewardess. He quietly prepared himself what was to come. Once the plane landed, Earp departed the plane with his carry on in hand and started walking towards the airport exit when he came across an open bar in transit. Considering what he was about to face in a moment, Earp entered and sat down at the bar. A young bartender approached him and said, "What'll you have?"

Earp looked back at him and replied, "Whiskey."

The bartender set down a glass in front of him and poured a shot of whiskey for Earp. "$4.50 for the shot."

Earp drew a $5 out of his wallet and handed it over to the bartender, who quickly took the bill and completed the transaction at the cashier's station. Earp remained there for a while, staring at the filled shot glass and thinking as long as he didn't drink the beverage he would not continue the journey to meet with Marcone. Earp breathed a sigh of relief with this small favor, however this brief moment of piece was disturbed by an overwhelming presence.

Earp looked up from the drink to see the bartender look beyond him and start moving away from the bar. He then looked over his shoulder to find a mountain of a man, standing six foot seven and three feet wide looking down at him. Earp could tell by looking at him that his piercing blue eyes and brilliant red hair could mean only one thing; "Cujo" Hendrix was here to collection him.

Cujo stared down at him and said,"Marcone doesn't like waiting Earp."

"That's Detective Earp to you Cujo", snarled Earp.

Cujo didn't show any signs of intimidation as he continued to glare at Earp," Wrap it up and let's go."

Earp looked back to the shot glass for a moment and pushed it away. With a quick jerk, he slung his side bag strap over his shoulder and started walking away from the bar with Cujo in turn. They exited from O'Hara Airport and got into a black sedan waiting for them outside. The driver proceeded to drive into rural Chicago where they pulled into a strip mall. Cujo and Earp walked into the strip mall passing by a number of stores, through the food court, and up to the elevator where Cujo opened a panel and pressed a button on the speaker box. The speaker box chimed on "How may I help you?"

Cujo paused for a moment as he looked down on Earp," Detective James Earp is here to see Mr. Marcone."

"One moment please", the voice responded. The elevator doors opened up and the duo walked in, followed by the doors closing and the elevator led up to the 2nd floor. The elevator opened up and a slender brunette standing five foot five was waiting for them. She was dressed in a tight white sports top and blue exercise shorts were waiting at the door with a manila folder. She looked up at Cujo and then back down to meet eyes with Earp. "Welcome to Executive Priority Health, Mr. Earp", she said cheerily. "We've been expecting your arrival. Here is your membership package for you to review at your leisure. Mr. Marcone is waiting for you at the office, right this way please."

Det. Earp watched as the young woman turned and started walking towards the manager's office, her brown pony tail swayed in synch with her hips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself, and then started following her to the destination, Cujo Hendrix in tow. As they approached the office, the woman led the tour around the facility, going over the various equipment and services the gym provided its members and eventually led the detective to the manager's office, opening the door and wishing him a pleasant stay in Chicago.

Looking inside the room, Det. Earp found Gentleman Jim Marcone sitting behind an oak desk reviewing a brief quietly as he and Hendrix walked in. Marcone looked up at the two and said," Mortal Knight, welcome to Chicago."

Det. Earp scowled at this remark. "Don't call me that!"

Marcone smiled at him. "I didn't put you in this position, Detective Earp, you did that yourself. I'm simply taking advantage of the situation."

Earp started to take a step forward towards the crime lord, but the heavy hand of Cujo Hendrix fell upon his shoulder like a heavy sack. The gentle squeeze of the towering giant was enough to stop Earp in his tracks. Marcone simply looked at Hendrix, and the big man's hand was off his shoulder.

Earp reached over and started massaging his shoulder as he continued to scowl at Marcone. He took a deep breath and said," Why did you call me to Chicago?"

Marcone smiled at this. "I'm sending you to see a man here in Chicago. Once you get there, you will do what he says. When you're done, you'll report back to me."

Earp just stared down Marcone for a moment. There's no telling what kind of trouble Marcone was going to create for him, but not doing what he's told would create more trouble. "Address?"

Marcone opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, offering it to Earp. Earp approached the desk to take the envelope when Cujo reached over his shoulder and snatched the envelope from him. "Cujo knows where to go and will provide you with a number to call when you are done." Earp shot Cujo a glance over his shoulder, but Cujo remained unphased.

The two proceeded to return to the car in silence. Earp eyed the big man in silence as they got back into the sedan and started driving. "Where are we going?" asked Earp but received no response.

Realizing that Cujo would not tell him anything, Earp stared out the window as they drove through the streets of Chicago. He watched as the gothic sky scrapers passed him by as downtown Chicago slowly phased out to suburbia. He could see the residential homes come and go, which perked his curiosity. "Where are we going again?" asked Earp.

"It's not much further now", replied Cujo. The sedan continued through the streets of the neighborhood when it finally pulled up to a modest residential home bordered by a white picket fence. Cujo turned and shoved the folded envelope at Det. Earp. "Don't screw this up."

Earp stared at Cujo with bewilderment for a minute before he stepped out of the car. Earp eyed his surroundings for a moment expecting to be attacked, but no attackers presented themselves. He then walked up the walkway and towards the front door as a sense of awe and wonder enveloped him as if he stepped onto consecrated ground. He walked up to the front door, still looking around lost and paused before ringing the doorbell. He looked down at the doormat which said 'Bless this House'.

From behind the door, a pattering of little feet came racing to the front door. Earp watched the doorknob turn and the door opened as a little boy appeared in the doorway. The young boy had brown hair and blue grey eyes and stared up at him in amazement. "Excuse me", said Det. Earp," Are your parents around?"

"Dad!" cried out the boy. "There's a man at the door for you!" Earp quietly stood there as he heard a slow walking person approach the door. He was an older man standing around 6 feet tall with faded brown hair and beard. He approached the door walking with a limp and looked at Earp, measuring up the kind of man he was in a glance. He stared at Earp for a moment with his sky blue eyes and said," Can I help you with something?"

Earp stammered as he answered the question," N-no...I'm sorry but I think I got the wrong address. Sorry to bother you."

Earp turned and started to walk away as the older man stepped out on to the front porch. He looked up for a moment and then back at Earp," You know, just because you're lost doesn't mean that you're not where you're supposed to be James."

Earp stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "How did you know my name?"

The older man smiled and nodded his head towards the sky. "The lord provides in mysterious ways. My name is Michael Carpenter, welcome to my home. Please come in."

Earp was introduced to the rest of the Carpenter clan and was put to work under Michael's wife Charity's direction. He spent the afternoon taking a beating from their eldest son Daniel in fighter practice, followed by completing various chores around the house that their eldest daughter Molly would have done if she had been there. This was followed by joining the Carpenters for supper and assisting in cleaning up the table while Charity and Daniel put the others to bed.

James felt relieved as he sat down at the kitchen table after putting away the dishes, and he was soon joined by Michael. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. Thank you. You didn't answer my question about how you knew who I was." said Earp.

"In the circles I travelled in, you're known as the Faithslinger. The same way I was known as the Knight of the Cross before I was forced to retire."

"You were a Knight of the Cross?" asked Earp.

"Yes, but we're not here to talk about me. When you came to my doorstep you were troubled. Care to share what's bothering you?" asked the former knight.

Earp looked at him for a long moment as Charity walked into the room taking a position behind her husband. "I. Have this friend, or so I thought. Someone that I trusted implicitly, but he betrayed my trust for his own agenda. I'm torn about what happened and don't know what to do from here."

Michael looked back at him and said," James, you're not the first to feel this way under the circumstances. The reason you're feeling the way you do is because you love him."

Earp was taken aback by this comment. "Whoa, I'm not gay if that's what you're implying."

Michael chuckled for a moment. "James, you're the descendent of Wyatt Earp, are you not?"

Earp corrected," Actually its Virgil Earp that I'm kin of."

"Well", Michael continued," this friend is your Doc Holliday. He may have done something you disagree with, but it sounds like he did it to help you, not hurt you."

Earp looked at him in shock. Michael continued," I suggest that you think about his actions and why he did what he did. Maybe you'll find a way to forgive him and make amends."

"It's getting late and you've had a busy day. I'll prepare the guest bedroom so you can stay the night", said Charity.

James was about to protest imposing like this, but the look on Charity's face made him think otherwise. He's seen that look on the ladies that attended his church and he knew better than to cross them. He followed Charity to the guest bedroom, thanking her for all the hospitality that the Carpenter's offered him and retired for the night. However, he spent most of his night thinking about one question: Why did Gentleman Johnny Marcone send him here?

In the morning, James got up only to find that the Carpenter family was already up and sitting down for breakfast. He sat down with them for breakfast followed by cleaning up the table as Charity took care of the children with Daniel. Afterwards, James called the number provided for the ride back.

As James waited in the living room for his ride to arrive, Michael Carpenter entered the room and sat down on the sofa, studying him carefully. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, James. You can stay here and figure things out as long as you need." said Michael.

"I wish I could, but Marcone's reach extends beyond Chicago. If I don't go back, he could do untold damage back home, to my job and friends. I can't risk them just to find my own way out from under his thumb."

The two men watched out the living room window as a black sedan pulled up the driveway. Michael got up from his seat and walked with James to the front door. "James, you're always welcome back if you need a place to stay", said Michael as he extended his hand. Charity approached the front door and stood by her husband.

James smiled and shook his hand saying," Michael...Charity, thank you for everything. I'll call you when I get back to Phoenix. "

Charity gave James a hug and said," Don't forget you have friends both here and at home."

James smiled at her and said," I won't. I promise." He then began the long walk to the black sedan. It wasn't really a long walk, but a walk to a destination that he did not look forward to going to. He climbed into the sedan and the driver pulled out of the driveway and away from the Carpenter household. As the sedan passed through the rural neighborhoods and into the gothic concrete jungle of downtown Chicago, Detective Earp watched the landscape change as he was left to wonder about the last two days. Why did Marcone send him to meet the Carpenters? What was hoping to achieve?

The sedan continued through the streets of Chicago until it finally reached its destination, the strip mall where Executive Priority Health was located. Detective Earp and the driver exited the sedan and entered the mall, proceeding past the familiar surroundings and onto the 2nd floor where the establishment was located. The two men returned to the fitness center's office where Marcone was waiting with Cujo Hendrix and Ms. Gard in tow.

Marcone smiled as Det. Earp entered the office and gestured him to sit in the chair before the desk. Earp put on his game face and sat down in front of Chicago crime lord. "So, how has your visit been so far Detective?" asked Marcone as he studied his face.

"Cut the crap Marcone!" snapped Earp as he leaned forward towards Marcone. "You brought me here against my will and then sent me to see the Carpenters. I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing…" when Cujo Hendrix stepped forward towards Earp.

Marcone raised one hand and Cujo stepped back into place by him. : Detective James Morton Earp…Mortal Knight. I did not force you to do anything; I only extended an invitation to come to Chicago for a visit. You decided to come here on your own."

"And if I didn't, you'd find a way to screw me over back home or make me come here anyway", Earp fired back.

Marcone leaned back in his chair and studied the Mortal Knight again. "From your perspective, I can understand how you can feel that way Mortal Knight. But understand this, I didn't make you do anything, you let your fear of what could happen rule your judgment and here you are", said Marcone while gesturing to the office.

Marcone continued," Detective Earp, I am first and foremost a business man. This means that even though I conduct various kinds of exchanges of goods and services with many people, I also have to take into account the thoughts and feelings of my employees as well. A happy employee is a productive employee so to speak. Many of them have various needs that need to be fulfilled: money, power, fame, women amongst other things. You have a very special need that required a different approach to satisfy, faith.

You've had a rough year since placing yourself in my employment as the Mortal Knight, fighting monsters and sorcerers, watching your coworkers get hurt and almost killed, seeing your department taken apart and being betrayed by the very people you once trusted. The pressure it must have placed on your soul would have broken those of weaker spirit. I needed you at one hundred percent, so I brought you here to be mentored by someone who knew much about what you have gone through."

Earp studied Marcone for a moment, pondering how the last 24 hours had transpired and the time he spent in the Carpenter household. As he did, the ends of Marcone's lips turned to a smile.

"Something is happening, Detective. Not just here in Chicago, but all over the world. I have not figured out what is going on yet, but I have been working on plans to defend Chicago. This means that I need all of my employees ready for whatever comes next, including you Mortal Knight. Until I no longer have need of you, you are my Knight and I expect you to do your job, not because it fits my needs but because it is for the betterment of everyone around you. In time, you'll come to see that I'm not your enemy, Detective, I'm simply the devil you know."

Marcone rose from his chair and started walking towards the door as Earp watched. Cujo Hendrix fell in line with Marcone, but never took his eyes off Earp as they walked away from the meeting. "If you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to at the moment. In the meantime, please enjoy my hospitality, the driver will take you to the Hilton Chicago so you can refresh and relax." And with this, Marcone departed the office without a sound from the Phoenix detective.

Earp waited for a couple of minutes before he stood up and walked out the door into the exercise facility. He was joined by the driver and together they walked to the elevator and soon departed from the strip mall. The driver took Earp to the Hilton Chicago where his room was waiting for him. Earp quietly went to his room and lied down in the bed for a long while contemplating his position and options. He quietly contemplated how Marcone sending him to the Carpenters was a blessing in disguise, how the time away from the stresses of his job and life did so much for him and being around the Carpenters restored some of his lost faith in him. If Marcone was trying to seduce him into the fold, he knew exactly how to do it.

He then thought about his friends and how he could not justify his behavior toward those who tried to help him in his time of need. He realized he had to go home and mend fences with those he cared about.

Earp picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Cloud, it's me."

"Earp! You okay? Need backup?"

"No Cloud, I'm okay. I'm leaving Chicago tomorrow. Just wanted to check in and see how things are coming along back home."

"Nothing's changed so far. Carter's out of the hospital early and is getting settled back home. We're having the party tomorrow out in Queen Creek. He's in good spirits and was asking about you Earp."

"Okay, I'll be headed back home tomorrow. Pick me up at Sky Harbor Airport, Terminal 3."

The flight back home was far more enjoyable than the trip to Chicago for Detective Earp. He spent most of his time thinking upon his experience at the Carpenter residence and how it filled him with a sense of invigoration in his own faith once again. He also thought about the parting words of Marcone…"the devil you know"…trying to anticipate what his next move would be to defend himself from Marcone's influence in the future and protect his the people he cared for back home. However these moments of contemplation were interrupted by the bridal party of 12 heading to Las Vegas for their bachelorette party weekend. He politely defended himself from their flirtatious advances with talk about the shows and sights as he had never been there before.

The flight finally landed in Phoenix and the detective departed Sky Harbor once Cloud arrived in his Suburban. Detective Earp tried to climb in on the driver's side, but Cloud would not let him in unless he entered through the passenger door.

Earp climbed into the truck and shot a look at Cloud. "What gives? It's my car!" he exclaimed.

"Not tonight it's not", replied Cloud with authority. "It's Carter's Release Party tonight and you're not weaseling out of it."

Earp just looked back at the Native American for a moment, and then sighed while settling into the passenger seat of his own vehicle. Cloud grinned and started off to the party. The duo took a through the Baseline corridor towards Phoenix and then turned into a nice neighborhood nestled away between older homes. The trip continued down a winding road through this neighborhood until they reached a gated home bordering South Mountain. The building itself was of brick and adobe design, but the dimensions from the front of the home seemed to indicate that the property could easily have four to five bedrooms as they pulled up onto the horseshoe driveway where a number of cars are parked.

Earp looked around at the building and asked," Cloud, where did you bring me?"

Cloud looked back at Earp. "I don't know, but this was the address that Warner provided."

The two walked up to the large oak double doors and rang the doorbell. After a minute, they heard the clicking of heels coming up towards the door and the familiar blonde from El Jefe's office opened up the door. "OMG! Detective Earp you made it!"

Earp sighed at this, knowing that if she was here then El Jefe would not be far behind. "May we come in Miss?"

"Harbough. But you can call me Shanna. And your friend is?"

"Cloud, Cloud Redfeather at your service", Cloud said quickly as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Ooh, aren't you the charmer. I'll have to warn the girls to watch out for you. Please come in, everyone is in the back." Shanna led Earp and Redfeather toward the party in the back. They surveyed the interior, rosewood floors and high quality drywall lined the front entryway with a staircase on the left by an entryway towards the living room. The corridor continued on back towards the spacious open kitchen and dining room to the left and large family room to the right, rosewood flooring continuing to stretch in all directions. Sounds of music continued beyond the arcadia doors just ahead leading to the patio. "This is quite the place for El Jefe to live in", said Earp.

"Oh, this isn't El Jefe's place, it Carter's."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. "Carter's?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah", replied Shanna, "Apparently he comes from old money."

The trio continued on to the open patio which could have been big enough to be a dance floor where the other guests were congregated. Warner was at the wet bar fixing up drinks for a couple of other coworkers of Shanna's, El Jefe, Marc Tremere, Carter, and Aiden were sitting on the patio furniture. Carter was still restricted to a reinforced cast, but was preoccupied with a cute brunette draped over his seat and entertaining him. As they entered the patio, Marc was the first to stand up and approach them with an open hand extended. Before anyone could move, Earp stepped forward and tagged Marc across the chin with a right cross. Marc fell down on the floor was the others watched in shock.

Earp stared Tremere down as Cloud grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him away. Warner stepped out from the bar as Shanna rushed to help Tremere back up, but Tremere raised a hand to halt everyone in their action.

Marc stood back up, rubbing his chin, and walked up to Earp once again. Earp pulled his arm out of Cloud's grasp and stared back at his former friend. "That was for blindsiding me with the blasting rod."

"And here I thought that the passion in our relationship was dead", chuckled Marc. "Are we even now?"

Earp looked him down for a moment," Yeah, we're even now." The two walked up to the bar as Marc signaled Warner for a couple of beers. Warner drew a couple of Coronas and limes, popped the tops off, and handed the beverages to them.

"I missed you", Marc said coyly.

"Shut up."

With the duo settled up their differences, the party continued on through most of the night. Warner, Carter, and El Jefe smoked up cigars and chatted up the night, regaling stories of their adventures with the audience hovered around them. As the night approached, Aiden, Cloud and Earp brought the portable fire pit out as Tremere gathered the firewood. They started the fire as the party started to hover around the modern campfire. The women broke out marshmallows and started toasting them while cuddling with the guys for warmth in the glow.

The party started winding down as the group got quiet around the fire pit when Earp turned to Tremere and asked," Hey Marc, I have a question for you."

"Why, what did you have in mind Wyatt?" drolled Tremere in a southern accent.

Earp just stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. "Is there any chance I can talk you into returning the Book of Shadows?"

Marc looked at his companion thoughtfully with a gentle smile and then turned to Earp. "Sorry James, the book is going to the White Counsel as ordered just as soon as I'm done with it."

"Done with it?" asked Earp suspiciously.

"Yeah, once I'm done with it I'll turn it over to the White Counsel per their request. Senior Counsel Member Cristos doesn't like being disappointed. Aiden, would you mind churning the fire? It seems to be dying down."

Aiden smiled as he drew the poker and started shifting the logs so more oxygen could get towards the lower rack of logs. Earp just stared back at the fire as he was holding back his temper until he caught sight of charring Book of Shadows nestled between the logs slowly burning in the fire's heart.


End file.
